


Edward Tozier, Speaking

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Flirting, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Life, Phone Calls & Telephones, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, basically a fic of eddie answering the phone using his married name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie likes using his new surname...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	Edward Tozier, Speaking

He’d never get used to saying it, he was sure of it. It felt right, even before it was official. As soon as his divorce was finalised, Eddie Kaspbrak found himself leaping into another engagement to his best friend and love of his life, Richie Tozier.

Richie asked him during a quiet weekend away, filling their rented beach house with Eddie’s favourite flowers and scented candles spelling out _Will You Marry Me?_ Eddie didn’t even care about the potential fire hazard, almost immediately accepting the proposal with tears streaming down his face. It was the most romantic moment of his life. They posted a photo of their entwined hands to Richie’s Twitter, confirming their engagement to the public and proceeded to forget about the rest of the world for the remainder of their trip.

They married in a private ceremony not four months later, their friends coming together to make the arrangements; Beverly had designed their suits, Ben had found the venue, Bill and Mike handled catering, music and flowers whilst Stan and Patty sorted photographers and security. Richie and Eddie exchanged vows in front of their best friends and family members (well, those that were accepting of them), partying into the night at their reception, only having eyes for each other.

The first time he said it, they’d been relaxing on the beach on their honeymoon. Richie was lying on his stomach, topping up his tan whilst Eddie read Bill’s latest book next to him. They only kept their phones switched on for emergencies, agreeing not to take work calls during their honeymoon not that they wanted to. It didn't take long for Eddie to give up on the book and shuffle over to his new husband, sensually rubbing the tension from his shoulders. That was when his phone rang and he answered automatically. 

“Edward Tozier, speaking,” Eddie paused as he listened to Maggie ask about their dachshund, Sausage, whom she was dog sitting, “yeah, that’s fine, Maggie. Whenever you’re able to walk him, he doesn’t mind,” Richie had rolled over onto his back and was looking up at him sweetly. Apparently, hearing his husband use his married name was quite endearing to him, “and I’m sorry if he gets on the couch. He’s allowed to at home,” Eddie chuckled into the phone and smiled back at Richie, “yeah, he’s okay. Do you want to talk to him?” Richie shook his head theatrically, miming some perverse sexual act with his hands. Eddie rolled his eyes, “actually, he’s just popped out. I’ll get him to call you later. Okay, thanks. Say hi to Went for me.”

“I know you were talking to my folks there but…” Richie pulled Eddie in for a kiss, rolling his hips ever so slowly, “hearing you say Edward Tozier was one hell of a turn on.”

Eddie shook his head, pinning his husband’s wrists to the beach towel he was lying on, “shut up, Richie.”

The second time Eddie said it, he was back at work in his stuffy office, writing reports and attending meetings. His co-workers congratulated him and politely asked about the wedding and honeymoon, secretly hoping he didn't go into too much detail. Eddie was still fiercely private about his home life and only gave away the bare minimum of details. The call came sometime before lunch and he reached for the phone, clicking on his computer to bring up his client list.

“Edward Tozier, speaking.”

“Hey, baby, do you want a ham salad sandwich or that shitty poached salmon thing that’s been in the fridge for ages,” Richie was saying, the clear sounds of him rummaging in the fridge echoing in the background. He sniffed several items before tossing them back in messily, “or there’s this, like, green smoothie thing. Looks fucking gross.”

“What are you doing?” Eddie leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes; his first day back at work after his honeymoon was already dragging. It was a strange feeling but he just wanted to go home to his husband. His first marriage had been nothing like this. He actually missed Richie, he wanted to spend time with him, he _loved_ him so much.

“I’m bringing you lunch. And until you agree to have sex in the office-”

“Absolutely fucking not.”

“-it’ll have to be actual food,” Richie finished, rustling bags as he packed his and Eddie’s lunch. He made sure to bring clean cutlery, napkins, wipes and even mugs and plates from their house, knowing how clean and safe Eddie liked to be. He sighed, “fuck it, I’ll surprise you. Won’t be long.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

The third time he said it was about ten seconds after he’d hung up the phone after saying it the second time. The phone rang almost as soon as he’d put it back down and he rolled his eyes, expecting a disappointed customer who’d been waiting ‘ages’ for this ‘disgraceful service’. Well, whoever it was could suck his dick.

“Edward Tozier, speaking.”

“I love you...Eddie Tozier,” Richie mumbled sweetly into his ear and Eddie melted, a soft smile spreading across his face. Okay, yeah, he could suck his dick all he wanted. Eddie leaned against his desk, putting as much emotion as he could into his reply.

“I love you, too, Richie Tozier.”

Richie didn’t stay serious for long and Eddie could almost hear the smirk in his voice, “if I drink that green smoothie thing you made for me, can we fuck?”

“Richie, fuck off, I have actual work to do before you get here.”

The last thing he heard was Richie’s chuckle before he hung up. The wait for Richie to turn up was excruciating. He didn't even have many calls to take or emails to answer; he spent most of the time watching the clock. Half an hour later, his stupid husband turned up and was loudly asking for directions to Eddie’s office outside his window.

“I’m looking for Edward Tozier. I’m the whore he ordered.”

“He’s my husband,” Eddie poked his head out of his office with a sympathetic look to the shocked receptionist, grabbing Richie by the elbow and dragging him into his office. Once inside, Eddie kissed him briefly, pushing him into the chair in front of his desk, “you’re such an asshole.”

Richie smirked, unloading their mini picnic onto Eddie’s pristine desk; a solitary photo of the two of them on their wedding day was the only personal item at his work area and it warmed Richie's hear every time he saw it. He winked at his beloved, ”that’s why you love me, baby.”

Eddie rolled his eyes because fuck him for being correct. He smiled sweetly at the care and attention Richie had put into his lunch, healthy and organised just how he liked things. They chatted about their days as they ate, only being interrupted once by a customer. Eddie hatched a devious plan and dabbed at his lips with a napkin, picking up the phone.

“Edward _Tozier_ , speaking,” he made sure to put extra emphasis into their surname, looking directly at his husband as he spoke. Richie stopped dead, his sandwich frozen, forgotten, in front of his face. Eddie covered the receiver, leaning in to whisper, “I can be an asshole, too…” he winked, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs sluttily. 

It was going to be a long fucking lunch.


End file.
